<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When He Falls In Love by saranghandei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871820">When He Falls In Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranghandei/pseuds/saranghandei'>saranghandei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Golden Child (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranghandei/pseuds/saranghandei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's a cute DongChan for yall 😊 I wrote this just today so it's really short. I hope you like it~</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When He Falls In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's a cute DongChan for yall 😊 I wrote this just today so it's really short. I hope you like it~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I know, you don't have to keep saying things twice. I get it you are jealous and it's my fault. I'm sorry," Donghyun rubbed his face tiredly, looking up to Joochan whose eyes glued to his phone screen, lying on his back while Donghyun was sitting on the floor. "Are you going to ignore me like this? Really?"</p>
<p>Joochan scrunched his nose trying to keep his focus but failing each time Donghyun released a sigh. The fact that Donghyun rejected his offer to become roommates and still had the audacity to circle his arms around Bomin after the times he told him he doesn't like it, fueled his long time ache.</p>
<p>"Hong Joochan!" the petite raised his voice after Joochan continued playing deaf. He knew it's almost 12 and Daeyeol might sleep soon but knowing the tension between the two still at its peak, Daeyeol must be yawning on the couch.</p>
<p>"Okay! Fine! Don't talk to me. I won't talk to you too! Ever!"</p>
<p>His toe bumped to one of the legs of the bed when he stood up abruptly and out of his overwhelming emotions, Donghyun kicked Joochan's bed shocking the jealous blonde boy a little too much. His outburst surprised Joochan especially when Donghyun dashed towards the door shutting the door loudly behind him. It wasn't because of Joochan, well partly, but he kicked the bed because of the painful accident and not because of his, well, they have no label yet but Donghyun was sure he likes him as much as Joochan does.</p>
<p>A heavy tug of guilt felt in his chest but Donghyun ignored it the same way he did at his hyungs in the living room. In his peripheral, Daeyeol shook his head while Sungyoon sighed; a little too disappointed. The constant bickers and banters turned into arguments as frequent as Youngtaek eats his jellies. There was no end to it and everyone lived with it like a normal part of their lives but Daeyeol begged to differ. His heart aches whenever these two end up unwell. After what Sungyoon had gone through Jaehyun and Jibeom before, he has to take the lead and knock a sense of these two teenagers inlove. Daeyeol had enough. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Bomin swallowed the lump that has been settling in his throat the moment they went back to their apartment. Maybe he went too far? He only wanted to tease Joochan because he could be very childish although he expected the year-older hyung to get jealous but Donghyun's reaction was something he failed to consider.</p>
<p>Donghyun stormed in, "Bomin turn off the light I'm going to bed," his sour mood apparent the way his tone was firm and deep unlike the high and dolphin-like pitch.</p>
<p>"Y-Yes, hyung."</p>
<p>Bomin turned off as he was told but instead of going to his bed, he decided to visit Jaehyun's room, maybe, Donghyun could have the time he needed to think.</p>
<p>The thought of Joochan still made his blood boil. With his arm raised up to his eye line, making his eyes force closed, an image of a smiling Joochan played in his mind. He is always warm and his giggles sounds cute. Joochan is a tear-jerk he must be crying silently now after Donghyun slammed the door shut. Donghyun hits his fist on the comforter.</p>
<p><em>"What's wrong with you, Donghyun? Why cant you just make him happy? Why is putting a smile on his face for a long long time a hardest thing to do?"</em> He sighed and felt his eyes hot, tears hinting to fall. <em>"Why can't you just love him the way he wanted to be loved?"</em></p>
<p>At the end of the day, Donghyun always loses because of the amount of love he has for his best friend that went beyond the simple friendship they started when they first met. Sometimes he envy Jaehyun for mindlessly showing his affection towards Jibeom simply just by resting his head on the latter's shoulder or by giving him soft kisses on the cheek whenever he had the chance. He envy Jibeom for figuring out what Jaehyun wants and hates even without asking. They fought a lot at first but behind closed doors, he never knew what magic they have to reconcile after the biggest fight. Well, Sungyoon hyung played a big role too. If not because of him, probably Jibeom and Jaehyun ended up estranged. Later on, Jaehyun and Jibeom suddenly fell into places and unlike Tom and Jerry, they became the best partners.</p>
<p><em>Maybe I am incapable of this little thing called love. </em>Donghyun sighed again. </p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>Murmurs and thuds woke Donghyun up. The clock striked 11 and Donghyun's stomach growled in hunger. He didn't notice the time he doze off but he was sure he didn't have enough sleep when he felt his eyes heavy.</p>
<p>The first thing met him was the scent of shower gel; everyone must have washed up. The dishes in the kitchen sink piled up as proof they have eaten and it was Donghyun's assigned chore anyway.</p>
<p>At the center of the dining table was a note beside the covered dishes,</p>
<p>
  <em>Donghyun-ah, don't eat just cereals. Have a proper meal atleast thrice a week. </em>
</p>
<p>The note says. Seemed like Jaehyun wrote it. His stomach growled again and although the food didn't look as appetizing, it tasted better than expected. He spent time chewing them in his mouth. He wondered where the others off too but he need not to think further because Daeyeol walked in in comfortable pair of training clothes.</p>
<p>"Where are the others hyung?"</p>
<p>Daeyeol only looked at him and called Joochan out of the room. <em>So Joochan's still here.</em> He turned his head slowly and saw Joochan for the first time today. He avoided Donghyun's eyes but it didn't mean his puffy eyes and weary expression went unnoticed.</p>
<p>"Donghyun, Joochan, both of you are staying here. No one's going out unless you two made up."</p>
<p>Before Donghyun could open his mouth for complaint, Daeyeol knew better to stop him at once, he hissed, "What you did last night wasn't excused," Donghyun lowered his head. The look on Daeyeol's face told them he was being serious. "I don't want this to happen again so make up or I'll let you guys break up for real." Daeyeol's hands were on his waist and he sighed when the two remained silent. He didn't want to do this but Donghyun and Joochan forced him to.</p>
<p>"We'll be back before 5 pm,"</p>
<p>That was the last words they heard from Daeyeol before the door completely closed leaving both Donghyun and Joochan in an awkward state. Donghyun followed Joochan with his eyes when the latter dragged his feet to his room. </p>
<p>------</p>
<p>The first two hours were very silent. Donghyun showered and cleaned the kitchen. The living room was supposed to be Daeyeol and Jaehyun but Donghyun had no better task anyway. His sweat trickling down his chest and spine as he vacuum to and fro occasionally glancing at Joochan's bedroom door. Past 2 pm and Joochan hasn't gone out of the room. It's Joochan and he needs to eat afterall, he never skipped any meals of the day.</p>
<p>Donghyun sighed in resignation, it's his fault anyway. This is the perfect time for him to grow up and learn to accept faults. There is no one to blame but him. Joochan was just being someone who gets jealous towards a person he loves and that's normal. Donghyun thought it was his fault for being insensitive. He dialed the restaurant Joochan likes and placed an order for two. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Joochan laid on the bed after he folded his clean laundry for the sixth time. He had been redoing it until he felt tired. He badly wanted to go out and get something to eat because he's very hungry but going out means seeing Donghyun. He cried a lot last night causing the puff on his face— he must've looked pathetic.</p>
<p>"Aaahhh!!" Joochan muffled his scream using the pillow and rolled side to side out of frustration.</p>
<p>"So hungry..." he coiled together with his pillow feeling his stomach continued to growl.</p>
<p>Seconds after, he heard a knock on his door followed by the creaking of the door. Joochan in reflex, closed his eyes pretending to be asleep.</p>
<p>The smell of the pork skin and noodles wafted through the air and filled the room. How Joochan drooled at the smell of them. He heard Donghyun put down a tray to the table and dragged a chair to sit on.</p>
<p>"Joochan get up, it's not working. Your stomach keeps on growling, I heard it."</p>
<p><em>Oops! Busted. </em>Joochan bit his lips in embarrassment feeling his cheeks burning. He moved the slightest and wriggled on the bed. That made Donghyun laughed but he bit his cheeks on the inside to prevent the sound from going out.</p>
<p>Joochan finally sat up, hugging his pillow, his eyes darted on the floor.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." It was the softest tone Donghyun could muster. "You must have cried a lot last night. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>The blonde boy twirled the ends of the pillow case as he listened. He was too quiet which was peculiar.</p>
<p>"I don't want Daeyeol hyung to break us apart. Just give me time Jooch to show my... S-show m-my l-"</p>
<p>"It's okay. It's okay, Donghyun. You don't have to try harder." Joochan was still looking down but Donghyun was sure he was crying base on how the pillow case has dark blotches slowly appearing on its surface.</p>
<p>"I don't want to force myself either. Maybe you don't feel the same way for me and I thought about it thoroughly last night..."</p>
<p><em>No it wasn't the case...</em> Donghyun shook his head in disagreement. He knew he loves Joochan too.</p>
<p>"I know you like me. But if you think I'm being unreasonable then it's fine. We don't have to continue this." Joochan slowly wiped his tears and sniffed through clotted nose, "C-can I have my lunch now? I'm really hungry..."</p>
<p>Donghyun felt his heart shattered at Joochan's image Donghyun caused himself. He took the tray with both hands because he might lose grip as to how his arms are losing strength. Joochan has given up and 2 more hours left before Daeyeol and the boys arrive.</p>
<p>Joochan received it with both hands too. He had a bandaid wrapped around his index finger and Donghyun knew how much Joochan takes care not to get any scratches on his fingers since he loves playing instruments everyday, guitar most of the time.</p>
<p>"What happened?"</p>
<p>Joochan looked up to him puzzled at Donghyun's worried expression.</p>
<p>"To that.." Donghyun stared at Joochan's finger.</p>
<p>"A-ahh it's nothing... Just a small scratch..." he hid it under the tray.</p>
<p>"What scratch?"</p>
<p>"... I helped Sungyoon hyung prepared breakfast this morning..."</p>
<p>"You made breakfast?" Donghyun's small eyes widened at the statement.</p>
<p>He recalled Joochan always bugging him how he eats cereals every morning and should have to eat rice at least... Three... Times... A week... The note was surely written by Jaehyun but Joochan could easily asked him for it. Jaehyun doesn't really complain. Joochan made breakfast for him and how stupid of him not to notice. The egg roll tasted the same how Joochan cooked them before.</p>
<p>Joochan took a mouthful of noodles. On normal days, he would inhale them with a loud slurping sound but Joochan silently ate them this time and Donghyun knew the reasons why. If they have to separate at least it's for Joochan's well being. But seeing Joochan like this, Donghyun hated it. He knew he could do better to make him smile again.</p>
<p>He stood up, clenching his fists hard.</p>
<p>"Joochan, I like you. So much."</p>
<p>The other boy almost choke on his food.</p>
<p>"Be my boyfriend then so you can have all the rights to get jealous. That way... I will never complain."</p>
<p>Donghyun and Joochan only needed that little push and Donghyun took the courage to ask.</p>
<p>"Will you be my boyfriend?" his voice trailed off obviously from nervousness.</p>
<p>Joochan was watching him, mouth slightly askew. There's confusion and doubts but a glint of happiness too.</p>
<p>"Be my boyfriend so you can own me then."</p>
<p>That was the last push. Joochan placed his tray on the bed and jumped to Donghyun making the petite boy stumbled back a little as he caught Joochan in his arms.</p>
<p>"I want to be owned by you too..." Joochan buried his face on the crook of Donghyun's neck. "But are you sure? I can be a little possessive you know..."</p>
<p>Donghyun placed his palms on Joochan's back, "Jaehyun was able to survive from Jibeom then I think I might too."</p>
<p>For once, Donghyun opted not to fight and he's sure he'll be under Joochan in the near future but that's the least he could do. He knew he's not the clingy type like Jaehyun nor the possessive Jibeom but at least, he can try showing more feelings to Joochan like the boy did for years.</p>
<p>Donghyun loves Joochan but he can say those words next time.</p>
<p>Joochan pulled back and giggled like how he used to. "No more touchy moments with Bomin?"</p>
<p>Donghyun nodded with his crescent eyes.</p>
<p>"Then... Can I kiss you without gaining a punch from you?"</p>
<p>Donghyun looked accused, "Wait- When did I punch you?"</p>
<p>"You did once when I stole a kiss months ago!"</p>
<p>"I did not!"</p>
<p>"Yes, you did!" Joochan countered.</p>
<p>Donghyun rolled his eyes. Yes, he did. But it was really weak. Joochan's face was very near and although he didn't look at his usual handsome face, Donghyun still find him cute.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes and quickly pressed his soft lips to Joochan's thin ones. It was quick but satisfying especially when Joochan fisted Donghyun's shirt at the back and bit his lip bashfully.</p>
<p>They hugged like that for a moment and later heard the doorlock beeped. They pulled away from the hug and sat on the bed, enjoying the lunch already sitting for a while but nothing tastes good than a meal shared together.</p>
<p>"I can be really jealous too..." Joochan continued to mumble as he chewed while Donghyun only laughed and nodded his head. <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>